wingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Hackett
Brian Hackett is a pilot at Sandpiper Air and serial philanderer on Nantucket. He was played by actor Steven Weber. Bio Brian Michael Hackett is the more carefree of the Hackett brothers. His irresponsibility is often a source of consternation to older brother Joe: Brian's mom, Mae Hackett, ran out on the family when he was only ten, and Joe took care of him as their father eventually became unstable. She used to put a little alcohol in his warm milk at night to help him sleep. He reacted to his mother's absence by sleeping under his bed (a bunk bed which he shared with Joe, who had the top bunk) for a couple months and telling everyone his real mother was Shirley Partridge. As a child, he used to look at and memorize his father's Playboy magazines kept hidden behind a bedroom baseboard. His favorite television shows are "The Six Million Dollar Man," but he called it, "The Bionic Man." He also likes "Fugitives from Justice" and "Captain Kangaroo." He often wrote letters to Captain Kangaroo and would watch the program each and every morning to see if one of them would be read on the air, but Joe had been hiding them all and telling Brian they were mailed to spare him embarrassment. Brian was so mad that none of them were ever read that he once gave Captain Kangaroo the finger in New York City. Brian received a scholarship to Princeton, where he even almost made the freshman tennis team. He didn't make the team because of some story about Ben Gay in the coach's jock strap, but he denied doing it because at the time he was dressing a pig while wearing the coach's wife's lingerie. His college roommate now works in the Public Relations department with the Boston Red Sox. He soon dropped out, was accepted into the astronaut training program at NASA and was soon expelled, and has lost other lucrative opportunities due to his reckless nature. He moved to the island of Mystique in the Caribbean and ran charter flights there after he eloped with his brother Joe's fiancee, Carol, which caused a rift between the brothers. When Carol left Brian, he returned to Nantucket, and Joe was eventually persuaded to allow him not only to move into his house but to give Brian a job at Sandpiper Air. Trivia * When Brian's father bought him his first Schwinn bicycle, he loved it, slept with it, and couldn't stand being away from it. * Brian and Joe spent the early part of their childhoods living in an apartment, before moving to 427 Madaket Way, the family's first real house. * Brian's childhood dream was to be an international spy like James Bond. * In high school, Brian wore braces. * Brian once painted Joe blue. * Brian was the youngest person ever accepted into NASA, but he got kicked out when he supposedly brought a date into the shuttle simulator. * Brian used to fly planes for Iguana Airlines. * When his brother Joe was grounded due to hypertension, Brian left Sandpiper after he was called irresponsible and undependable. He was hired by TWA, but he turned down the job to come back to work at Sandpiper when he found out Joe was selling the airline to Roy Biggins. * Brian borrowed Lowell's houseboat to impress Alex and ran into a sixty foot cabin cruiser. The boat sunk, and Lowell moved in with Brian and Joe. * Brian likes to have a snack in bed at night. * Brian once flew Oliver North to Nantucket, and Oliver gave him an autographed copy of his book. * Brian once confused Faye with a female serial killer named Florence Chambers. * Brian Hackett always springs for the ten-foot Big Sandwich. * After Alex left him, he saw a psychiatrist named Dr. Grayson. * Brian went on a date and had sex with his old ninth grade teacher, Miss Jenkins. * Brian is afraid of heights. * Brian considers Kevin Costner to be the handsomest man in the world. * Nicknames: Slick (by Alex Lambert) * Good Luck Charms: a piece of his little blue blanket from childhood. * Fellow co-star Thomas Haden Church is reported to have initially auditioned for the role of Brian, before being cast as Lowell Mather. Gallery 00 00keeper.jpg 00if elected.jpg 00taming.jpg 00mother.jpg 00plane 9.jpg 00tennis.jpg 00 21the gift.jpg 00wings mae.jpg 00 00.jpg 00w fate.png 00date pack.jpg 00key alex.jpg 00gift 2.jpg 00cabbie.jpg 00mathers house.jpg 00two jerks.jpg 00w noses.jpg 00w fortune.jpg 00con artist.jpg 00gone.jpg 00date pack.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters